7 años y una vida
by Satevis-DH
Summary: Muchas cosas -Tal vez demasiadas-, pueden ocurrir en un séptimo año en Hogwarts y más entre Lily y James, ¿Y si añadimos que por castigo deben vivir y estudiar en el mundo muggle? ¿Qué hará James para conquistar a una pelirroja malhumorada? Entren y vean
1. 11 años y ganas de comerse el mundo

**Este es el principio del fic que ando escribiendo. Espero que les guste y si quieren mandarme reviews con sugerencias o preguntas por favor haganlo:)**

**Todo esto es de J., yo no tengo tanta imaginación;)**

* * *

><p>Ese día sería el día que les marcaría para siempre. Con once años, ninguno sabe lo que quiere más allá de lo que le dicen. A Lily Evans le dicen que triunfe, que brille porque se merece lo que tiene; a Sirius Black le ordenan que sea la nueva Bellatrix del colegio, manteniendo a raya a los impuros; a James Potter le dicen que sea lo que desee ser, pero que nunca pase por encima de nadie; a Remus Lupin le aseguran, y hacen prometer, que intente ser lo mejor de él mismo incluyendo en días de luna llena; a Erin van der Woodsen le dicen y recuerdan que todos somos iguales y que pase lo que pase nunca tomé las decisiones equivocadas.<br>Tienen once años y ganas de comerse el mundo.  
>Sueñan que serán los nuevos héroes de la sociedad mágica, salvando personas, marcando la diferencia… Y con once años y aún sin asistir a adivinación, aciertan bastante.<br>Cada uno tenía sueños que cumplir, un camino por delante, y realmente todos deben permanecer con ojos de águila porque nadie (Y menos en esa época) conoce realmente a nadie

**Sirius** recuerda ir caminando por el borde de la estación cuando vio venir a una niña de su edad hacia él. Era bastante bonita, pero no la clase de belleza que tenía su prima Narcissa (Toda frágil, pequeña y rubia) sino una belleza explosiva y agresiva. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, largo, bien largo, y unos ojos azules rematadamente oscuros. Eso sorprendió en gran manera al pequeño Black, ya que siempre que había visto unos ojos azules eran de los claros, no del color del cielo casi entrada la noche.  
>Entonces le miró, y en la mirada de aquella niña relució suspicacia y desafío. Un desafío que Sirius tomó en ese momento y que no dejó escapar nunca.<br>Esa niña sería alguien en su vida aunque él, en su época de niño, ni siquiera supo exactamente el qué ni la manera. Solo supo que su madre le llamaba y que debía acudir por su propio bien.

**James Potter** iba caminando cuando su mirada chocó con otra mirada. Era una niña, también de su año. Tenía el pelo de un gran rojo oscuro. Él la miró, y ella también. A pesar de tener unos ojos bien humanos, le observó con una mirada casi animal, con una curiosidad felina, ladeando la cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban.  
>James quedó prendado de esa mirada, y como bien niño que era en esa época, fue hasta su padre y le susurró bien bajito en el oído, para que nadie, (ni ella) pudieran escucharles<br>-Papá, ¿Ves esa niña? –Su padre asintió levemente, mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa ligera –Algún día será como mamá para ti  
>Y mientras él hacía una declaración tan solemne, la joven Lilianne Evans le seguía con la mirada, porque ese chico de cabello electrocutado y gafas culo botella era bien mono y quizás podrían ser hasta amigos.<p>

**Remus Lupin** arrastra el baúl con una mano, mientras con la otra se despide de sus padres. Les ve la cara, sonríen con lágrimas en los ojos, porque su niño ha comenzado a tener su vida.  
>Sube con cuidado al tren que le llevará al colegio, y solamente piensa en su madre, quien estuvo allí, sentada como él en esos asientos, cada año durante siete veces. Las veces que él mismo estará allí.<br>Tiene miedo pero no lo admitirá nunca, porque quiere que sus padres estén orgullosos de ir a gryffindor. (Bueno, su padre estará orgulloso con cualquier cosa que haga)  
>Tarde, se da cuenta tarde que todos los compartimentos están ocupados, y con terror y timidez se acerca al más próximo, donde se asoma y encuentran a dos chavales de su edad. Algo le dice que ese es su sitio, con el chico extraño de pelo revuelto y ese que siempre sonríe y ríe como un perro dando mordiscos al aire.<br>Dicen llamarse James y Sirius, y Remus no hace más que sonreír por su suerte  
>Siente que podría quedarse allí para siempre, porque si el resto de su vida es como ese momento, será el hombre más feliz del mundo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aqui el primer cap:)<strong>

**ATT: Nomerayes**


	2. Sin ganas de olvidar a nadie, ¿triste?

**Aqui está la segunda parte de 7 años y una vida. Porfavor, quienes hayais llegado hasta aqui, espero de verdad que os guste**

**JKRowling tuvo la imaginación, pero yo el ingenio;)**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado siete años desde la primera vez que sus miradas coincidieron. Pocos años quizás para una vida, pero demasiados para unos simples niños. En siete años ocurren demasiadas cosas, las niñas se vuelven mujeres, los nenes se convierten en hombres, familiares que se van y nunca vuelven, y hasta una guerra de por medio.<p>

Ese 1 de septiembre de 1977 –De nuevo- Dos chicos caminaban por el pasillo del tren. James Potter y Sirius Black.

-Que no Canuto, la tengo superada –Decía James, con una sonrisa orgullosa –_Esa de lado que aparece cuando mentimos. La misma_-, mientras su amigo le miraba enarcando una ceja. No creía posible, ni consideraba razonable ni lógico, que su amigo Cornamenta pudiese haber olvidado a Evans en tan solo tres meses. Aunque le animaba fervientemente a hacerlo.

Y es que a Sirius no le hacía mucha gracia Lily Evans. No la tragaba y no la bancaba. ¿El por qué? Porque hacía sufrir a su amigo, con sus idas y venidas, con sus malos humos, con sus borderías… Esa chica no le gustaba, y mira que era raro que a Sirius Black no le gustase alguna.

-¡Ostiá Cuernos! –Gritó, mientras señalaba al suelo. James por inercia giró en redondo esperando encontrarse un león, un trol o un algo, pero no había nada en el trozo de espacio que su amigo Hocicos seguía señalando –Se te cayó una mentira –Terminó

-Joder Canuto, que te lo digo totalmente en serio. Yo a la pelirroja ya la he… -Pero no hubo "superado" que apareciese en su boca, pues una chica andaba pasando por allí. Una linda chica, de pelo rojo oscuro, piel blanca y almendrados ojos verdes. La misma niña en cuerpo de mujer. Lilianne Evans.

Y volvió a ocurrir, un momento demasiado parecido a otro, un dejavu. El tiempo se había parado, el espacio no importaba… porque volvía a mandarle la mirada. Aquella que le había hecho enamorarse de ella cuando solo era un retaco de 11 años, con una varita más grande que su mano, y unas gafas relativamente enormes para su cabeza

-Evans –Saludó cortésmente Sirius mientras inclinaba la cabeza- ¿Buen verano?

Lily agitó levemente la cabeza por quedarse ensimismada mirando a Potter. Cuando hubo entendido la pregunta asintió con calma y seguridad

-Todo tranquilo, ¿Y tú Black? –Sirius también asintió

De pronto se formó un silencio incomodo. Lily nunca había entablado una conversación normal con ese par de capullos y no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar a lo nerviosa que le ponía que James Potter no le quitase el ojo de encima.

De repente se oyeron más pasos, y apareció una chica bastante hermosa, de sedoso pelo negro, piel tostada y ojos azules.

Erin Van der Woodsen. Sangre pura, borde, desgarradoramente independiente, ferozmente fuerte y devastadoramente segura. Slytherin. Mejor amiga de Lilianne.

-Potter, me parece genial que ames a mi amiga, pero deja de mirarla que está sudando la gota gorda –comentó con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Ah! Y extremadamente directa.

-Tú siempre tan discreta Van der Woodsen –apuntó Black –Me sorprende que siendo como eres hayas terminado… donde estás

-No hablemos de las cosas que te sorprenden Sirius, que por esa regla de tres no podrías ni lavarte los dientes –atacó con saña

-Erin –la llamó la pelirroja –Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ¿Quieres? No necesitamos una tercera guerra mundial, por favor

Y la pelinegra la miró de reojo. No necesitaba que nadie le dijese lo que debía hacer, pero como era ella, precisamente ella, le hizo caso.

No era de las que agachaban la cabeza, ni de las que atacaban primero. Cuando era pequeña su padre siempre le decía lo mismo: Nunca busques atacar primero cariño –decía, mientras le cogía de la mano –Pero si te dan, no les dejes escapar limpios.

Tampoco es de las que hacen caso, pero siempre ha regido su vida por ese consejo y lo seguirá haciendo. Por su padre y por Lily.

-Como quieras Lilianne –Siempre con el nombre largo, como siempre usa cuando está enfadada con ella

Y antes de decir nada, giró el cuerpo de un golpe de tacón y se encaminó a la salida.

-Bien, esto… Que os vaya bien, buen viaje –y como Erin, se dejó perder por el pasillo

James solo pestañeaba, porque acababa de compartir espacio con la mujer de su vida sin que la misma le haya arrojado un cuchillo o un algo. Estaba estupefacto.

-¡Qué fuerte Cuernos! Que gran día, hemos pillado a Evans calladita –murmuró complacido su amigo

-Te juro que creí que la había olvidado –Dijo James mirando el infinito, mientras se sentaba en el suelo –Siempre doy por echo que la he superado, pero basta solo con que me mire, y me tiene comiendo de su mano

-Jimmy, queda un curso para olvidarse de ella, hay miles de mujeres, y sabes que yo te ayudaré y te apoyaré

-Pero no quiero olvidarla –Respondió con los ojotes brillantes. Y hablaba con la misma seguridad en la voz que cuando planeaba una broma contra Snivellus, la misma que cuando un profesor le gritaba. Estaba impertérrito. –Me siento vivo, especial, extraño… Al margen de lo que sienta ella, la quiero

Pero Sirius tampoco es de los que dejan a sus amigos en la estacada. No traga a Evans, cierto, pero si su amigo dice que la quiere y que no puede olvidarla será por algo. Sabe como cualquiera que Lily es difícil, pero no inalcanzable.

Si lo que necesita James es una Lily en su vida, Sirius se la conseguirá

-Pues vete levantando Cornamenta –responde con una sonrisa -, porque habrá que ganarse a una gryffindor y tal vez hasta una slytherin

* * *

><p>Y aqui el final del capitulo<p>

Un gusto


End file.
